Someone meets Logan
A person is walking down the street... Guess what...Unfortunately, the person is a character i hate so much and i will never like it, it's Simone the Rabbit, i hate him because the producer of the character can't draw rabbits and Simone, instead of having a rabbit nose, he has a human nose, he has my same name, could the creator draw him better? Simone the Rabbit: "Uh uh uh, i'm walking down the street,, la la la...la la la." He met someone... Logan: "Hi there, i'm Logan, SuperMarioLogan, do you want to come to my house and see Jeffy? Simone: "No, no, no, i'm not coming with you, you ugly, freckled monster, go see a plastic surgeon right now!" Logan: "No, i'm not going to see a plastic surgeon, besides, i'm not ugly like you, you human nosed rabbit, i asked you if you can come home, i'm so sad, come on, come with me." Simone: "Oh oh oh oh oh, that's it, i'm very mad, grrr!" Simone's mom: "Simone, don't talk smack to...Hey, wait a minute, it's Logan, SuperMarioLogan, woooh, i know him, i always heard about him, he makes videos about Jeffy, he's a very beautiful person." Simone: "GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I DON'T CARE MOMMY, HE, SUPERMARIOLOGAN IS STILL A UGLY FRECKLED DIM WITTED LOGAN, I HATE HIM SO MUCH, GRRRRRRRRRRRR! LOGAN, NONONONONONONONO! SML, I EVEN HATE JEFFY, I EVEN HATE TOMBSTONER28! GRRRR!" Simone's mom: "Don't talk smack to SuperMarioLogan, look, you hurt his feelings, apologize to SML right now or you'll be grounded!" Simone: "No way, i'm not, i won't, i will not apologize to him for a million years, he's...!" Simone's mom: "Apologize to him right now!" Simone: "Fine, SuperMarioLogan, i'm sorry for, um um um...I, I, I, I, I..." SuperMarioLogan: "Spit it out already!" Simone: "UM, I'm sorry but...I'm sorry you ugly freckled brat, you always make Jeffy videos, you don't even go to a plastic surgeon, you force people to like everyone's comments in your videos, that's it you piece of ugliness, i hope you die in fatness and go to hell!" Simone's mom: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SIMONE, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SUPERMARIOLOGAN LIKE THAT, THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 CENTILLION YEARS, WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING UNTIL YOU BEHAVE LIKE A MAN, NOW COME WITH ME, YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANYBODY EVER AGAIN!" Meanwhile... Simone's dad: "Oooh, somebody invited me and my friends, i'd better go!" At his friend' home. Lawrence: "Welcome home, Paul." Simone's dad: "Thanks, Lawrence, now let's discuss about what's happening and what happened." Simone's dad: "Mr. Bocchioni, i heard from my son that he talked smack to SuperMarioLogan..." Mr. Bocchioni: "He shouldn't apologize to him, ahhh, i know SuperMarioLogan, you know he's a bad guy and i don't let my son watch his videos, he once visited me, but i threw him out of my house." Liang: "Ok, mister, i was a war veteran, i drank alcohol when i was a baby and i already smoked." Mr. Bocchioni: "I'm from Italy, but now, i moved to somewhere here in the United States. My full name is Giustino Bocchioni, i was a famous actor, i sometimes dislike living here in the USA, then, i miss my old Italy so much." Simone's dad: "Where did you move to?" Mr. Bocchioni: "I moved to Los Angeles, California, sometimes i don't like living in California, because i want my Italy back, my old home was better, but...I still have some photos about my old home, i will show them." Liang: "What is this land?" Lawrence: "I came here for my summer vacation and for my summer break, in summer, i come here in Florida, when it's winter, i go back to Canada." Meanwhile, at Simone's school... Teacher: "Alright class, today we are going to learn about SuperMarioLogan." Simone: "Not him again, this seems to be the Logan week, i don't like him, i want to read my Spider Man comic, not about this crappy Logan." Teacher: "I don't care if it is the Logan week, you are learning about SuperMarioLogan, so beat it." Simone: "I already told you, no no no no no, i wanna read SpiderMan, i don't want to listen and learn about SuperMarioLogan, i don't want to learn about that moronic Jeffy YouTuber, i want to read SpiderMan, it's way better than Jeffy and his ugly plushes." Teacher: "Simone, i know you are an italian character, everyone hates you, you are such a human nosed rabbit." WARNING, ITALIAN WORDS! Simone: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! WILL YOU SHUT UP, TEACHER, STAI ZITTO MAESTRO, VOGLIO LEGGERE IL FUMETTO DI SPIDERMAN, GRRRRR! I WANT TO READ MY SPIDERMAN COMIC!" Teacher: "That is enough, instead of sending you to the principal's office, i'm sending you home." GAAA.... Lawrence: "Then, do you want some beer?" Simone's dad: "Yes, i do." Liang: "Yes." Mr. Bocchioni: "Yes, i love beer!" Lawrence: "Alright, here's your beer, and i also cooked you some pizza, pizza and beer, for the pizza lovers." Mr. Bocchioni: "I took my son here, my son Beppe, he always wanted to come here." Some hours later... Lawrence: "Dinner time, spaghetti and meatballs tonight." Mr. Bocchioni: "In my words, Spaghetti e polpette, they are good!" Lawrence: "You also can eat all of them, because they are good." Liang: "Yummy." At 11.00 p. m. Lawrence: "Before you go home, watch this spectacular thing in the sky, it lasts 30 minutes, you can also take pictures of the thing in the sky." 30 minutes later... Lawrence: "Umpf, it's very late, i think it's time for you to go home." Simone's dad: "I know right, it's time to go home." Mr. Bocchioni: "Come on home, Beppe!" Liang: "Yeah, let's go home..." Back with SuperMarioLogan... Logan: "I still feel sad, i'm offended by Simone, Simone bullied me, i cried all day because of him." Lance: "Don't worry, we all hate him, now calm down, i gave you something that makes you feel happy." Logan: "Thanks Lance, i will never think about Simone ever again, now that i feel better." Category:Episodes Category:SML